Harleen Quinzel's Rising
by DrBehm
Summary: The story of how Harleen Quinzel became the next accomplice and well-known partner of Mr. J.


The saw would be too messy, even with wood it was aggravating to clean up all the sawdust. Blood would not be any easier. A knife was simple and much easier to cut a body but it would be harder going through the bone. She grabbed the ax licking the blade. It wouldn't be easier; it would take some time pulling the ax out of the body every so often. If you were going to kill someone and be caught might as well have some fun.

"Please don't do this."

She smiled staring at the man on the floor. Looking around the room she began to realize how cliché the place was. Dim lighting to near complete darkness, the room seeming like a bad 80s hotel room, and even the tools made it seem like she was an amateur. She was still new to this situation. It seemed very strange that she couldn't make up her mind of what to use. It was feeling as if the environment itself was affecting her mood. She looked down at the man below, gave a huge grin and grabbed a rubber mallet.

"What are you do-"

She slammed it across the man's face likely breaking his jaw but knocking him out just as easily. Looking around the room it was giving off a certain vibe of depression and sadness. She dropped her mallet and walked out of the room. Within a few hours she returned with a can of paint and a large black trash bag completely full. Closing the door behind her she lowered the items and moved the man to the edge of the room.

She gave a huge grin, "let's get started."

Several hours had passed. The man blinked his eyes suddenly shot open from the shock of his mouth in extreme pain. The second thing he noticed was the room. It was completely neon pink. The paint seemed as if it was still drying and almost seemed as if it was a rush job. The lights were much brighter than before making the room completely illuminated. Stuffed animals and pillows were aligned against the wall, a shag carpet that completely covered the floor. The man slowly tried to raise himself only to see that he was ducked taped to the floor. Being bound by his hands and feet was already an issue but now that he was taped to the floor not only made it difficult but also seemed a little strange.

A loud creak was heard from across the room as the door opened. The young blonde walked into the room hummin. She swayed her head back and forth as she set a gym bag on the floor.

"I'm not accustomed to pink anymore," she said with a high pitch voice. "But I feel that before I transition into a much more, happier life style I feel that maybe I should enjoy my childhood for one last time." The door closed behind her. The lady skipped around enjoying the room, touching the stuffed animals, and even sniffing the walls. "Still has that mildew smell, but that paint is so much better. It does give a good head rush."

The man was nervous breathing slowly, even as she grabbed him, easily ripping the tape from the ground and pulling him into the center of the room. The woman walked to her bag and began pulling out her tools. The ax was the first, followed by a crowbar, and a small wooden mallet.

"This is all I'll need."

She grabbed the crowbar, twirled it in her hands and walked to the man's legs. She raised it in the air and stopped mid-swing. Dropping the crowbar at his feet she walked back to the bag, reached inside and returned taping the man's mouth. Throwing the tape across the room she walked back picking up the crowbar and slammed it against his ankle. A soft crack was heard as she smashed his ankle once again.

No scream was heard as the man tried to yell through the tape. She tossed the crowbar aside and went back to her tools grabbing the hammer and nails. She continued by taking a nail and hammering one in each knee cap. Two nails were hammered into his side. The man thrashed around trying any possible way to move from this crazy woman. Quickly seeing how much the man struggled she quickly jumped onto him pinning down his body. His legs useless she only had to worry about the upper torso.

"I think you need a distraction from all this moving," she said grinning.

Two nails went straight into the right shoulder, underneath the collar bone. One went into the left shoulder directly above. She looked back admiring her work only to be disappointed that she didn't line them up. She the nail from the left shoulder and hammered it below the collar bone and added a second to match the right shoulder.

"Much better, how do feel Johnny?"

There wasn't much movement from the man known as Johnny. He gave a small shudder, his eyes closed with barely any movement.

"I think I'm going to need more practice." She walked back to her bag and grabbed the small wooden mallet. "I also think I'll need a bigger mallet." She raised her arm and began slamming it against Johnny's head. Another hit straight at the temple. Again she repeated the process over and over as the skull began to collapse on itself. With each hit blood began to splash on her face.

She stood throwing the mallet across the room. Blood flowed from every wound on Johnny's head as it created a small puddle. Taking her finger she made a small smile in the blood and returned the gesture. Blood on her hands she touched her face only to think that maybe she could have made a pony. The door opened as a man stood, hands behind his back and the light only making out his silhouette, only watched the woman before him giving a small laugh.

"Such sloppy work," the man said as he entered the room. "I mean just look at it, splatter everywhere. There are bits and pieces everywhere that you missed I almost feel ashamed. Were you in a rush or just too lazy to finish the job?"

"But I killed him just like you told me to," she said sounding sad.

"What? Oh him, no, no, no. This paint job is horrible. It's going to need a second coat, maybe even three. I don't care much for the animals. It reminds me of the time I blew up the zoo. Oh well." He turned to face the body on the floor. "Poor Johnny, he seems to have lost his head. Oh wait, it's just in pieces. HA HA HA HA HA!" He knelt down putting his hand on the back of the young girl's neck and took out a small playing card putting it on the body. "That's the last time you'll make a mistake Johnny. It would be so much easier-Oh if you had a pony I would have the perfect Horseman joke. Too bad," he picked up the right ear, "you wouldn't be able to hear me. HA HA HA HA!"

He threw the ear on the ground and brushed his green hair from his face. He stood straightening his tie. Looking down at the young lady he held out his left hand towards her. "Are you ready to go Miss Harleen Quinzel?"

Harleen Quinzel looked at the man Johnny seeing how this man who made the mistake of not adding whip cream to boss's grenade pies had been demoted to the graveyard shift. This man, reaching his hand out to her wouldn't hurt her, betray her, or abuse her. He was a loving man. He was a man that truly cared about her. It was going to be ok.

"Yes Mr. J, I'm ready to go now." She reached out her hand holding his. They both headed through the door walking out the room and leaving it behind.


End file.
